


Ain't Nothing so Good as the Cake and Eating it [Podfic]

by diurnal_lee, kronos999, paraka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podbang, Courtship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Miscommunication, Multi-Voice, Oblivious, POV Multiple, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Romance, The Hale Family, Wooing, boys being stupid, hale family lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diurnal_lee/pseuds/diurnal_lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronos999/pseuds/kronos999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks he's doing alright in life, with his family at his side and a job he loves. Despite his family's concerns he remains adamant that he doesn't need a mate, afraid to take the risk of letting anyone close enough to try to hurt his family again. That is until he realizes that his true mate has been right under his nose for years, and that now through his inaction he may lose him.</p><p>A podfic of Ain't Nothing so Good as the Cake and Eating it, written by sofonisba_found</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothing so Good as the Cake and Eating it [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teas_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ain't Nothing so Good as the Cake and Eating it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456715) by [sofonisba_found](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofonisba_found/pseuds/sofonisba_found). 



> Recorded for the [2012 Podbang](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/podbang:2012). The beautiful coverart is by [](http://aethel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://aethel.dreamwidth.org/)**aethel** (thank you so much!).

**Readers:** Kroson999 as Derek, Paraka as Stiles and Diurnal_lee as the parents  
 **Length:** 4:58:30  
 **Links:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TWoof-Cake%20by%20sophinisbafound-slash_pad.zip) (393 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TWoof-Ain't%20Nothing%20So%20Good%20As%20Cake%20by%20sophinisbafound-slashpad.m4b) (165 MBs)

Part 1  
  
Part 2  
  
Part 3  
  
Part 4  
  
Part 5  
  
Part 6  
  
Part 7  
  
Part 8  
  
Part 9  
  
Part 10  
  
Part 11  
  
Part 12  
  
Part 13  
  
Part 14  
  
Part 15  
  
Reader's Notes  



End file.
